


A Long Day’s Cure Is A Massage And Cuddles

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cuddles, Family Fluff, M/M, Precious Family Moments, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Supefamily fluff, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tired Tony Stark, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Tony has a long day at work and he just wants to cuddle with his family. But before the cuddles can happen, Steve and Peter want to give him a massage to help him relax.





	A Long Day’s Cure Is A Massage And Cuddles

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes as he got out of his car and walked inside to his house. It had been long day at SI. He had 5 meetings back to back, he had to get all the paperwork done and his assistant wasn’t being any help and getting on his nerves. Tony felt as if anything people did just irked him even more. He sighed again before calming himself down and going to his room to change. Tony walked up the stairs and when he got closer to his room, he could hear the squeals and giggles coming from inside. He quietly walked forward and peaked inside. What he saw made his heart melt. 

He saw his husband laying on the ground while he had their son balanced on his knees. Peter was holding both of his papa’s hands while Steve lifted him in the air and then put him down. Tony watched for a couple more minutes, a tired smile on his face before saying, “now what are my two favorite people doing?” 

Steve and Peter’s head snapped up to see who it was and they gave each other a smile. Peter climbed off of Steve before squealing out a “daddy” and running towards Tony. Tony bent down so he could catch his son in his arms, biting his tongue to keep himself from groaning out at the pain that shot up his back and lifted his son up. Peter cuddled into Tony’s chest and giggled while chanting, “daddy home, daddy home!” 

“Yeah buddy.” Tony said. 

“How was your day love?” Steve asked as he came around, gave Tony a sweet kiss and looped his arms around his husband. 

Tony sighed as he leaned back into Steve’s arms. 

“Babe you okay?” Steve asked with a frown on his face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It was just really tiring. Too many meetings and reports in one day.” Tony said. 

Steve hummed before saying, “why don’t you change and get comfortable while I put out dinner.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Tony said as he handed Peter over to Steve.

“No, wanna stay with daddy.” Peter whined as he tightened his arms around Tony’s neck. 

“Come on buddy. Why don’t we let daddy change first so that he can be comfortable yeah?” Steve said to his son.

“Daddy cuddles?” Peter asked.

“Yeah baby. We’ll have cuddles after dinner. Can you give me a couple of minutes bud?” Tony said.

Peter looked up to his daddy before nodding and reaching out to his papa. Steve and Tony both chuckled at their son’s cuteness. Steve lifted Peter out of Tony’s arms and secured him in his. 

“I’m going to go take a shower and I’ll be out in 20 minutes.” Tony said as he kissed Peter’s head and pecked Steve’s lips. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked again with worry in his eyes.

“I’m okay. Just sore and tired.” Tony said. 

Steve nodded his head and said, “I’ll meet you downstairs for dinner then.” 

Tony nodded his head, pecked Steve’s lips and Peter’s forehead one more time before going to grab his change of clothes. Steve left with Peter to go downstairs and put out the food while Tony entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. He spent 15 minutes in the shower, letting the hot water soothe his aching body. He sighed as he felt some of the tension leave and the tight muscles relax. When Tony was done, he hopped out, got dressed and made his way downstairs to be with his family. 

He entered the kitchen and saw Steve putting out the food while Peter was sitting on his high chair. Peter looked up and saw his dad walking in and squealed out a “daddy here, daddy here”, and clapped his hands. Steve looked up at the mention of Tony and gave him a small smile. Tony chuckled at his son’s excitement and returned Steve’s smile. 

He sat down on the other side of Peter while Steve served them a plate. They ate dinner while talking about their day. Peter would say a couple things as well that would make both of them smile and laugh. When dinner was over, Steve collected the plates while Tony went to pick up Peter and get him clean. Tony stood up from his seat but groaned and sat back down when his back ached. 

Peter looked over to his daddy with worry on his face and asked “daddy, hurt?” 

Steve turned around when he heard his son say that and quickly ran over to his husband’s side.

“What’s wrong Tony? What hurts?” Steve asked. 

“It’s nothing. Just a sore back. I’m okay.” Tony said.

“Come on.” Steve said as he scooped his son up and looped an arm around his husband while walking upstairs to their room. 

He walked Tony to their room before helping him lie down on his stomach. He told him that he’ll be back in 5 minutes after he changes Peter. Steve then walked into his son’s room and helped him change into his night clothes. When he was done with that, he helped Peter brush his teeth before scooping him up and carrying them to their room. When Steve entered, he carefully sat Peter on the bed and gave him some toys to play with before looking at husband. Peter gurgled and giggled as he picked one of them and played with it. 

“Hey, can you tell me what hurts?” Steve asked.

Tony cracked his eyes open to meet with Steve’s and said, “just my lower back.” 

“Do you want a massage?” Steve asked. 

“Papa, I wanna give daddy a massage too.” Peter said as he looked up at his parents. 

Steve and Tony both giggled before Tony said, “alright little man, you can give me a head massage.” 

Peter wobbled over to his dad and sat with each of his legs on either side of Tony’s head before using his chubby little hands and pressing them down on his daddy’s head. Tony smiled as his son massaged his head and hummed, letting them know that he was enjoying it. Steve took off Tony’s shirt, knowing that it would be much easier for him. He then grabbed some oil before started to rubbed Tony’s back. He could feel just how tense his husband was and the knots that were on his back. Steve frowned a bit, realizing just how stressed his husband must have been feeling throughout the day. Him and Peter both continued their ministrations and Tony groaned and let out a sigh when he felt the muscles in his body loosen up. 

Tony was almost asleep until he heard a “is daddy asleep papa?” come from Peter. 

Steve chuckled when Tony cracked his eye open at the question. 

“I think he almost was kiddo.” Steve said with a grin on his face. 

Peter giggled before resuming what he was doing. Tony smiled before grabbing Peter and planting kisses all over his face.

“Daddy, stop, that tickles.” Peter squealed. 

Tony didn’t stop and continued to presses kisses all over his son face. Peter squealed and giggled and when Tony thought that he had enough, he stopped. He pressed one more kiss to Peter’s head while Peter rolled into his Tony’s arms and buried his face into his daddy’s shoulder. Steve smiled at the cute interaction before continuing with what he was doing. 

“Steve, I’m okay now. You can stop.” Tony said as he gave his husband a smile. 

“You sure?” Steve asked as he eyed Tony’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort. 

Tony gave his husband a soft smile and shook his head.

Steve nodded his head before getting up so he could help Tony flip over on his back. Tony let out a sigh of relief as he felt that his muscles were more relaxed. 

“Thank you.” Tony said looking at his son and his husband. 

“Daddy better?” Peter said looking up at Tony. 

“Yeah buddy, I’m feeling a lot better now, thanks to you and papa kiddo.” Tony said.

Peter squealed and clapped his before attacking Tony with kisses. Tony chuckled and then full out laughed at his son’s cuteness. 

Steve bent down and kissed Tony and he mumbled a “thank you” against the lips. 

Steve pulled apart and looked at Tony before saying, “no need for that babe, we’re always here to help you.” 

“You wanna sleep now?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, sleep would be good.” Tony said with a yawn. 

“Papa, me sleepy too.” Peter said as he rubbed his eye with a fist.

Tony and Steve looked at each other and chuckled before Steve lifted Peter and placed him in between both of them. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, Tony doing the same before bringing up the covers and covering them all. 

Steve looked at his husband one more time and asked, “you sure you’re okay? Any pain?” 

Tony smiled at his husband knowing how much Steve hated it when him or Peter were in pain and he couldn’t do much to get rid of it. 

“I promise I’m okay now. Just a bit sore but much better then I was when I came home and I’ll be better by tomorrow morning. No need to worry so much babe. I’m fine, I promise.” Tony said with a gentle smile. 

Steve let out a sigh and smiled back at Tony before saying, “okay, I believe you but if it starts to hurt again then please tell me okay?” 

Tony nodded his head and gave Steve another smile. Steve pecked a kiss to Tony’s lips one more time before bringing the covers up and covering them all up. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, turned off the light, and the precious family fell asleep.


End file.
